


Mattsun's Dare

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Halloween Prompts 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haunted Houses, Jump Scares, M/M, Other, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Taking another deep breath to keep yourself calm, you walk hand in hand with your boyfriend. Makki is uncharacteristically quiet, but you can’t blame him. If the reason for his silence wasn’t because of your current tour of the carnival’s haunted house, you’d jump to tease him. However, you’re also freaking out.





	Mattsun's Dare

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 30 from this list:  
> https://crowsimagine.tumblr.com/post/178611556801/halloween-prompts

Taking another deep breath to keep yourself calm, you walk hand in hand with your boyfriend. Makki is uncharacteristically quiet, but you can’t blame him. If the reason for his silence wasn’t because of your current tour of the carnival’s haunted house, you’d jump to tease him. However, you’re also freaking out.

Jump scares and falling skeletons and swooping bats among other creepy crawlies are part of the previous frights, and you constantly feel cobwebs falling on you, but as you and Makki walk down the current corridor, the only sounds are fidgety scratches against the wooden panels and creaking doors. Your eyes flit around, wondering where the next scare will appear from. That sketchy door totally not half opened suspiciously? The velvet chair covered in a dusty sheet? You shudder at the thoughts.

“This is creeping me out,” you say, not for the first time that tour. “How much longer is it?”

Makki replies by squeezing your hand tighter. You relax slightly. As long as your Makki is by you, nothing can go wrong, even one of Mattsun’s crazier dares can’t tear you two apart.

When Makki finally speaks, it’s loud and causes you to jump. “H-holy shit!”

Despite the shadows in the dark corridor, the bewilderment on Makki’s face is clear. “What’s wrong?” you worriedly ask, touching Makki’s arm with your free hand. Makki doesn’t sound particularly afrqaid, relieving you.

“Why-why is there no reflection?” Makki gestures to a mirror across the room. A grand mirror several meters tall and wide, you’re surprised you didn’t spot it earlier. Probably too busy trying to avoid any future jump scares or fake bugs dropped from the ceiling.

Or perhaps because you can’t see your reflection in the mirror. That might have something to do with it.

“A fake mirror?” you suggest. “To freak us out even more, as if they haven’t done enough yet.”

Makki shivers. “They’re definitely doing a good job,” he says, holding your hand even tighter.

You peer over at Makki’s face, examining him as best you can in the dim light.

“Are you okay?” you softly ask. “Do you want to leave early?”

You didn’t think you’d be the “brave” one of the couple in a haunted house, but if your boyfriend was scared, that’s all that mattered. “Mattsun’s dare be damned, if you want to leave, we’ll leave.”

Makki shakes his head. “Just freaked me out,” he mutters, before managing a small smile. “Besides, we’re nearly done. I’m not giving up yet.”

You smile. “There’s my Takahiro.” Makki makes a face. He never likes you using his full given name; he preffered nicknames. That’s one reason he likes “Makki” so much.

You giggle and kiss his cheek. “Come on, let’s go brag about how funny we thought the haunted house was. Like, the mirror is totally rippling,” you joke.

Until the mirror actually starts rippling and the room shakes. “Oh fuck—”

Makki pulls you close as he sprints. “Dare be damned,” he repeats in agreement. “Let’s get out of here.”

You have no complaints. After all, you toured most of the house. Mattsun doesn’t need to know otherwise…


End file.
